Das Leiden nach dem Tod
by faijal
Summary: Sauron hat die Zerstörung des Ringes überlebt, doch dabei wurde seine böse Seite vernichtet. Zurück bliebt ein winziges Stückchen Seele, das Gute in ihm, welche sich mit Mühe an seinen geschunden Körper klammerte. Aber niemand will ihm glauben...
1. Anfang

Schon oftmals hatte Sauron darüber nachgedacht, ob das, was er tat, richtig war, er hatte diese Gedanken immer unterdrückt, aber nun, da sein Schicksal, sein Untergang so nahe war, schien die Angst ihn zu übermannen. Er spürte, dass sein Ende gekommen war, erblickte den Halbling mit seinem Ring vor den Feuern des Schicksalsberges, verzweifelt befahl er den Nazgûl etwas zu tun. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Wieso, nach all der Zeit, verlor er den Krieg, wo er doch so mächtig war?

Dann sah er den Ring, wie er fiel, hinein in die tödliche Glut. Ein Schrei des Entsetzten entfuhr seinen Lippen, langsam schmolz das Metal dahin und verschwand, für immer, als hätte es nie existiert…

Für einen Moment glaubte Sauron, es wäre vorbei, gebannt wartete er, vor Angst erstarrt. Doch schon spürte er den Schmerz, der jäh in ihm aufflammte. Seine Haut brannte, als züngelten heiße Flammen über seinen Körper, tausend spitze Eisen stiegen in ihn hinein, eine Peitsche knallte gnadenlos auf seinen Rücken. Das Leben wurde grausam aus ihm herausgerissen, qualvoll, und laut schrie er auf, flehte, dies alles würde nicht geschehen, er wollte nicht sterben. Dunkelheit legte sich über ihn, doch die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer. Gelächter hallte in seinen Ohren und er erkannte die Valar, die gehässig auf ihn zeigten. Seine Knie gaben nach und er stürzte zu Boden, doch erreichte er ihn nicht, fiel immer tiefer. Und mit ihm fiel Barad-dûr, seine Schreckensfestung, brach ächzend und stöhnend in sich zusammen, Asche und Rauch stiegen in hohen Wolken empor…

Die Orks und Trolle am Schwarzen Tor erstarrten, die Erde unter ihnen erzitterte, als ihnen bewusst wurde, was so eben geschehen war. Ihr Herr war fort, vernichtet und nun waren sie alleine. Hilflos sahen sie sich um, Stille war eingekehrt, auf den Gesichtern der Menschen erkannte sie Staunen – dann Freude, Erleichterung. Es war vorbei! Der Krieg war verloren und Sauron vernichtet. Rasch zogen sich die Orks zurück in die Berge, zerstreuten sich und nie wieder würde man so viele an einem Ort finden, denn Sauron, ihr Gebieter, war tot…

Vorsichtig näherten sich die Menschen, darunter Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf, dem riesigen Schutthaufen, bestehend aus schwarzem Gestein. Dies waren die Trümmer Barad-dûrs, das letzte Überbleibsel Saurons. Noch immer konnten sie nicht glauben, dass er tot war, dass er nie wieder wiederkehren würde. Erst als Frodo auf dem Rücken eines großen Adlers vor ihnen landete und ihnen die Freudenbotschaft überbrachte, wurde ihnen langsam bewusst, dass sie das Unmögliche geschafft hatten! Doch da rührte sich etwas zwischen den Steinen. Erschrocken wandten sie sich darauf zu, Legolas spannte seinen Bogen, bereit zu schießen.

Benommen kam er wieder zu sich, nur ein kleines Fünkchen Leben lag noch in ihm, hielt sich mit aller Kraft an der fleischlichen Hülle, an seiner Existenz fest. Das Böse war nun endgültig vernichtet worden, aber er war noch am leben. Er spürte die Schmerzen, obgleich sie nicht mehr so unerträglich waren, er musste durchhalten!

Ängstlich schlug er die Augen auf, wollte der Schwärze entkommen, doch sogleich legte sich tiefe Finsternis um ihn, Verzweiflung erfüllte sein schweres Herz. Staub füllte seine Lunge, seinen trockenen Mund, er musste husten. Da entdeckte er einen Spalt, ein winzig kleines Fleckchen Licht in all der Dunkelheit, neue Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Er konnte seine Hände, seine Arme und Beine nicht spüren, nur endlosen Schmerz, tief in seiner Seele, wo ein riesiges Loch klaffte…

Er musste fort von hier, weg, an einen anderen, freundlichen Ort. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, mit dem Kopf schlug er gegen spitzes Gestein, Blut strömte über sein Gesicht…

Eine blasse Hand erschien zwischen all dem Schwarz, tastete sich zögerlich voran. Ein Kopf, der ganze Körper folgte. Erschrocken hoben die Menschen ihre Waffen. Mühsam zwängte sich ein Mann zwischen den Steinen hervor, stürzte hinab auf den Boden, hinaus in die Freiheit. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, seine schwarzen Kleider zerrissen, hingen wie eine leblose Hülle an ihm, er atmete schwer. Er war ein Maia…

„Das kann nicht sein!"

Entsetzten machte sich in ihr breit, sie wollten nicht glauben, wen sie da vor sich sahen. Aragorn zog sein Schwert und ging vorsichtig auf den Mann zu.

„Wieso seid Ihr noch am Leben?"

Seine Stimme war voller Hass und Zorn, Wut, aber auch Angst.

Erschrocken schaute Sauron auf, sein Blick ließ Aragorn zurückschrecken. Seine blauen Augen funkelten traurig, tiefer Schmerz sprach aus ihnen und für wenige Sekunden wurden sie leer, starr, als würde er das Bewusstsein verlieren. Aragorn hielt ihm die Klinge an den Hals, er würde ihn töten! Er hatte es verdient, nach all dem, was er getan hatte! Hinter ihm wichen die Menschen ängstlich zurück.

„Aragorn… nicht…"

Dieser ignorierte Gandalfs Worte, wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Sauron hatte keine Gnade verdient, nicht er. Da füllten sich dessen Augen auf einmal mit Tränen, rannen über seine Wange, glitzerten auf seinem geschundenen Gesicht.

„Bitte… helft mir!", schluchzte er, in seiner Stimme lag tiefste Verzweiflung.

Aragorn ließ überrascht das Schwert sinken… aber nein! Was tat er da nur? Sauron war schon immer ein Meister der Lügen gewesen, er durfte sich nicht von ihm täuschen lassen und Mitleid mit ihm haben.

„Das habt Ihr nicht verdient!"

Wütend bohrte er ihm die Spitze in die Schulter.

„Aragorn! Hör auf!"

Gandalf eilte geschwind zu ihm.

Sauron schrie gequält auf, brach in sich zusammen. Wieso tat dieser Mann ihm das nur an?

„Du hast es verdient, nach all den grausamen Taten, die du getan hast!", sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Was habe ich nur getan…"

Abermals umfing ihn Dunkelheit. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, wollte nicht in ewiger Finsternis versinken, aber erneut erlag er seinen Schmerzen und erneut verlor er das Bewusstsein…

„Aragorn!"

Gandalf legte dem König die Hand auf die Schulter, betrachtete den bewusstlosen Maia zu seinen Füßen. Langsam beuge er sich zu ihm hinab, legte die Hand auf seine Stirn. Sauron war ungewöhnlich blass, sein Körper war übersäht mit tiefen Wunden und Schürfungen, aber er lebte.

„Er ist schwach…", murmelte der Zauberer leise. „Seine Seele hat schweren Schaden genommen…"

Er blickte auf.

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht töten! Vielleicht kann er uns sagen, was genau geschehen ist! … Irgendetwas an ihn hat sich verändert…!"

Aragorn sah ihn verachtend an.

„Nur tot kann er uns etwas nützten! … Aber wenn Ihr es für weise haltet, ihn noch am Leben zu lassen, so will ich nicht Schuld daran haben, wenn er uns alle vernichtet!"

Er winkte zwei der Menschen zu sich heran.

„Schafft ihn nach Minas Tirith!"


	2. Erwachen

Es war kalt und die Luft roch nach feuchtem Stroh, leicht modrig. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Er konnte seinen Körper nicht spüren, war wie gelähmt. Angst kam in ihm auf. Er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, wollte wieder zurück in die beruhigende Bewusstlosigkeit fallen. Dort sah er nichts, roch nichts und er fühlte nichts, nicht einmal den erdrückenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Sein Herz schlug kaum, ganz sanft, er zählte die Schläge. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, schon längst hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben, je wieder die helle Sonne zu sehen, oder die funkelnden Sterne hoch oben am Nachthimmel. Und wieder umhüllte ihn tiefe Dunkelheit…

Von Fern hörte er ein leises Knarren, als würde eine schwere Tür geöffnet, Schritte kamen ihm näher. Er drehte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah eine Fackel, die in der Luft zu schweben schien. Dann erkannte er eine Frau, gehüllt in dunkle Kleider. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand, neugierig wollte er sich aufsetzten, aber sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Ein Schlüssel wurde in einem Schloss herumgedreht und die Frau kam näher. War er gefangen?

Ein wenig unbeholfen stellte sie den Becher, den sie trug, auf den Boden und verschwand sogleich wieder. Er wollte sie zurückrufen, sie etwas fragen, mit ihr reden, aber seine Zunge rührte sich nicht, war wie ein schwerer Stein in seinem Mund. Einsamkeit machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Wie lang war es nur her, dass er mit einem normalen Menschen gesprochen hatte?

Allmählich wurden die Umrisse des Raumes deutlicher in der Dunkelheit. Er lag auf einer Strohmatte und die spitzten Halme stachen wie Pfeile in seinen Rücken, aber spürte er sie nicht. Ihm gegenüber befand sich eine Tür, vergittert mit eisernen Stäben und dort draußen, auf dem leeren Gang, flackerte eine einsame Kerze. Er war also gefangen…

Langsam drehte er sich auf den Bauch, seine Beine waren taub, seine Arme fühlten sich an wie aus Blei. Mühsam versuchte er die Hand zu heben, aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen fühlte er den Schmerz in seinen Fingern, wie tausende kleine Nadeln, die ihn durchbohrten. Die Umgebung wurde immer undeutlicher vor seinen trüben Augen, doch bevor er wieder ohnmächtig wurde, glaubte er eine Stimme zu hören, die ihm neue Hoffnung schenkte… Doch dann verschwand diese Stimme, löste sich im Nichts auf…

_Eine junge Frau, ganz in weiß gekleidet, stand vor ihm. In der ewigen Finsternis seines Gefängnisses schien sie zu leuchte, wie eine helle Sonne__ hoch am Himmel. Er spürte ihre weichen Hände, die zärtlich sein blutendes Gesicht betasteten, eine kleine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Ihre schönen grauen Augen schauten ihn an, schienen zu ihm zu sprechen, sie waren voller Mitleid und Kummer. Vorsichtig strich sie über seine Stirn, über die tiefen Verletzungen. Wärme erfüllte ihn und die Schmerzen ließen nach, die Klauen, die sein Herz gefangen hielten fielen von ihm ab. Er atmete tief, befreit. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich, hinaus aus diesen düsteren Kammern, hinauf ans Licht._

_Als die Sonne auf seine Haut fiel, verschwanden all seine Sorgen, seine Ängste, er fühlte ihre Kraft, die seine Seele heilte. Die Frau stand neben ihn, h__atte seine Arme um ihn gelegt, war bei ihm. Er lächelte, wie er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gelächelt hatte und das schöne Gefühl erfüllte ihn. Er war frei! Endlich der ewigen Finsternis entkommen! Und nie wieder würde er alleine sein, denn er hatte sie an seiner Seite._

_Glücklich schloss er die Augen und spürte, wie sie sich an ihn lehnte. Leise lachte sie, ein himmlisches Lachen und ihre Lippen streichelten liebevoll über seine Wange. Sie würde ihn nie wieder verlassen, das wusste er, denn nie würde sie ihn verraten, sie war ein Freund, den er sich lange ersehnt hatte, nach all dem Leid, nach all den dunklen Stunden der Qual. Er schaute zu ihr, Tränen fielen auf ihr makelloses Gesicht. Sanft küsste sie ihn und er verlor sich in ihren wunderschönen, tiefen Augen, die ihn hinab in die entronnen geglaubte Dunkelheit zogen…_

Ängstlich fuhr er hoch. Wo war sie? Wieso war sie nicht hier, bei ihm? Er sah sich um und schon spürte er, wie Trauer in ihm aufkam. Sie hatte ihn verlassen… Verzweifelt blickte er auf seine Hände. Warum hatte sie das getan? Sie hatte ihn doch geliebt? Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Er wollte das nicht glauben, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Da erblickte er den Becher. Noch immer stand er auf den staubigen Boden, gefüllt mit Wasser, von ihm unberührt. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn schlagartig. Er hatte das alles nur geträumt!

Sein Herz pochte klagend gegen seine Rippen und er fühlte den Klos in seinem trockenen Hals. Er hatte alles nur geträumt! Aber sie schien so real. Leise schluchzte er. Er hatte geglaubt, endlich der Einsamkeit, der Dunkelheit entkommen zu sein, aber nun… Das Loch in seiner Seele schien größer zu werden und wieder ertönte diese hasserfüllte, verächtliche Stimme in seinem Kopf, die schon einmal zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Du hast das hier alles verdient! Du wirst hier bleiben, bis du stirbst! Ewig wirst du alleine sein, denn sie alle hassen dich!"

Laut schrie er auf. Warum war er so grausam gewesen? Wieso hatte er all das getan?


	3. Unerwarteter Besuch

Die Dunkelheit um ihn wollte nicht verschwinden, sie schien ewig zu währen, doch wollte er nicht ewig hier gefangen sein! Er wollte weg von hier, an einen anderen Ort und sein Leben neu beginnen. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte, die anderen würden es nie zulassen, würden ihn nie fortgehen lassen. Traurig seufzte er. Wieso hatte er das alles nur getan? Doch fand er keine Antwort auf diese Frage…

Das Wasser in dem Becher schwappte in leisen Wellen auf und ab, es war kalt, so wie sein Gefängnis. Außer seinen schäbigen schwarzen Kleidern hatte er nichts in diesem einsamen Verlies, nicht einmal einen Mantel oder eine Decke, mit der er sich wärmen konnte. Er mochte seine Kleider nicht, sie erinnerten ihn an seine Vergangenheit, an all die schlimmen Taten, die er begangen und befohlten hatte, an all die Kriege, an die dunkle Macht, über die er geherrscht hatte. All die Jahre hatte er sie nie bemerkt, die Einsamkeit, die tief in seinem Herzen lag und ihn schwer atmen ließ. Er hatte dieses Gefühl immer unterdrückt und sich eingeredet, dass er viele Untergebene hatte, die Orks und die Trolle, die Nazgûl, die ihn verehrten, die geschworen hatten, ihn bis zum Tod zu dienen. Nun waren sie alle vernichtet, aber er lebte. Wieso? Wieso war er als Einziges noch am Leben? War es Zufall? Oder Glück?

„Du lebst, weil du nicht sterben wolltest!", sagte die Stimme in ihm, verachtend.

Er hatte nicht sterben wollen, hatte Angst vor dem Tod. Er wusste nicht, was dann auf ihn warten würde. Würden sie seine Seele verstoßen, so wie sie Morgoth verstoßen hatte?

Morgoth… Melkor…

Er war sein Meister, sein Mentor gewesen. Unter ihm hatte er einst gedient, hatte sich ihm angeschlossen und die Valar verraten. Wieso hatte er das nur getan? Melkor hatte ihm seine Macht gezeigt, wie er die Welt nach seinem Willen verändern konnte… und er hatte diese Macht begehrt, hatte genau so stark, so mächtig sein wollen, wie er. War seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen? Hätte er auf sein Herz hören sollen und den verführerischen Worten Melkors widerstehen sollen? … Es war falsch gewesen, ihm zu dienen. Nur Hass und Verachtung waren über ihn gekommen, Leid, unendliches Leid und Einsamkeit…

Verzweifelt zog er seine Beine zu sich, schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Die Kälte legte sich bedrückend um sein Herz, wie eisige Fesseln. Er schloss die Augen, um sich an seine ersten Tage auf Arda erinnern zu können. Er sah die grünen Wiesen mit all den schönen Blumen, die hohen mächtigen Bäume und unter ihnen erkannte er die zwei Bäume von Valinor, Laurelin und Telperion, wie sie mächtig auf dem Hügel thronten. Melkor hatte sie gemeinsam mit Ungolianth zerstört, so wie er vieles in Arda zerstört hatte. Und er war ihm gefolgt, war beteiligt an den grausamen Taten, die sein Meister vollbracht hatte. Tränen kamen in ihm auf. Arda hätte als ein wunderschönes, friedliches Land erblühen können und er hätte dort friedlich mit den Valar und den Elben, den Mensche und Zwergen zusammenleben können, aber er hatte sie alle verraten…

Leise schluchzte er. Alles hätte gut werden können, aber er hatte den falschen Weg gewählt und sich von der Gier nach Macht, von Melkors trügerischen Worten leiten lassen. Er hatte Arda verraten, hatte seine Brüder und Schwestern verraten, hatte sich verraten. Und nun musste er mit ewiger Einsamkeit dafür bezahlen…

Die Tage zogen vorüber, ein neuer Frühling war in Mittelerde hereingebrochen. Sauron saß noch immer in seinem finsteren Kerker, aber er konnte sich damit nicht abfinden. Warum erkannten die Elben nicht, dass er sich geändert hatte? Waren sie einfach nur blind oder wollten sie dies einfach nicht erkennen? Da hörte er auf einmal dumpfe Schritte, leise Stimmen drangen durch die steinernen Wände. In der Nähe wurde eine Tür geöffnet und jemand betrat den dunkeln Gang. Überrascht schaute er auf. Jemand kam zu ihm! Er erkannte Menschen, mit Schwertern bewaffnet, ihnen folgte eine Frau. Auf ihr Zeichen hin verließen die Männer jedoch den Gang wieder.

Verwundert rutschte er näher an die Gitterstäbe heran, beobachtete die Frau. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Kleid und zuerst dachte er, es wäre die Frau aus seinem Traum. Sein Herz schlug schneller, pulsierte vor Freude in seiner Brust. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas zu ihr sagen, ihr danken, dass sie gekommen war, aber dann erkannte er sie und rasch sank seine Freude und in seinem Herzen blieb nichts als tiefe Trauer, Enttäuschung. So sehr hatte er gehofft sie wieder zu sehen, aber er wartete umsonst, es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Traurig blickte er zu Boden, versuchte die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen zu unterdrücken, er wollte nicht vor ihr weinen, wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben.

„Was wollt Ihr?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme und hoffte, sie würde ihm nichts anmerken, doch wusste er, dass er sie nicht täuschen konnte.

Langsam beugte sie sich durch die eisernen Stäbe zu ihm, ihre langen goldenen Locken fielen anmutig über ihre Schulter und an ihrem Finger erkannte er Nenya, den Ring des Wassers. Mit seinem Meiserring hatte er all die Ringe zu beherrschen versucht, doch nie hatte er einen jener Elbenringe zu Gesicht bekommen. Erstaunt blickte er in das Gesicht der Elbe, noch nie hatte er bemerkt wie schön sie eigentlich war, denn immer hatte er sie gehasst, auch wenn er den Grund dafür nicht kannte.

Mit ihren blauen Augen musterte sie ihn, sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Dann ist es also wahr und Ihr habt überlebt!"

Ihre Stimme klang hell in seinen Ohren, wie tausende wunderschöne Glocken. Flehend schaute er sie an, wollte ihr die Wahrheit sagen, doch seine Hoffnung sank mit einem Mal. Sie würde ihm nie glauben, denn sie verachtete ihn genauso, wie alle anderen Elben auch.

„Was wollt Ihr?", fragte er erneut, ließ traurig seine Schultern hängen.

„Wieso habt Ihr die Zerstörung des Ringes überlebt? Euer Leben hing an dem Ring, Eure gesamte Macht, Eure Grausamkeit! Ihr müsstet vernichtet sein und doch sehe ich Euch vor mir, Eurer Würde beraubt, von all Euren Dienern verlassen. Aber sehe ich auch, dass Ihr Euch geändert habt, auch wenn ich nicht die List und die Täuschung darin erkennen kann!"

Er erkannte den Argwohn, das Misstrauen in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich kann es Euch nicht sagen… ich weis es nicht…", murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

„Warum sollte ich Euch Glauben schenken, wo Ihr uns doch all die Jahre so oft hintergangen habt?"

Er schluckte schwer. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen, er hätte die Elben nie anlügen dürfen.

„Ich weis nicht, welcher Trug sich hinter Eurer Maske verbirgt, doch will ich es nicht herausfinden indem ich Euch freilasse! Ihr werdet Euer restliches Leben in diesem Verließ verbringen, in der Hoffnung, dass Ihr nie wieder freikommen werdet und dem Land solch Qualen bereitet!"

„Ich hatte… ich wollte das nicht tun… ich war blind, aber mein Tod hat mir die Augen geöffnet und nun kann ich sehen, was ich euch allen angetan habe. Und es tut mir Leid!"

Tränen füllten seine Augen und für einen Moment schien es, als würde sie ihm glauben wollen, sie erkannte die Einsamkeit, die Verzweiflung in seinem verlorenen Blick.

„Ihr müsst mir helfen!"

Tränen glitzerten auf seinen Wangen, liefen über sein Gesicht und auf einmal konnte sie den Schmerz spüren, der seine zerrüttete Seele, sein Herz bedrückten. Irgendetwas schien an ihm anders zu sein… diese Augen, sie waren nicht die Augen eines Dunklen Herrschers… diese Tränen, sie konnten unmöglich gespielt sein… dieses Leid, dieser geschundene Körper… wieso sollte er sich all das antun, wenn er doch so mächtig war? Warum kam keiner seiner Diener und befreite ihn? Warum hatte er sich noch nicht selbst befreit, er wäre stark genug dazu, er könnte sie alle vernichten.

Sie kniete sich auf den staubigen Boden und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, ihre warmen Finger berührten sanft sein dreckiges Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dies der Dunkle Herrscher Sauron war, der Mann, der sie alle vernichten wollte. Er schien so verloren, ohne Hoffnung, aber woher nahm sie den Glauben, dass er sie nicht doch wieder verraten würde? Sie wusste es nicht, doch wollte sie ihm helfen, ihm eine Chance geben. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn retten, sie musste es versuchen.

Langsam erhob sie sich, da ergriff er auf einmal ihre Hand.

„Bleibt bei mir!"

Er errötete.

„Ich… ich will nicht… ich bin hier unten so alleine! Lasst mich nicht zurück!"

Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff, seine Augen schauten sie verletzt an und sie konnte die Enttäuschung in ihm fühlen. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und eilte davon, hinter sich hörte sie seine verzweifelten Rufe, abermals weinte er…


	4. Glaube

Die Menschen packten ihn unsanft an den Armen und zerrten ihn aus dem dunklen Verlies. Er war zu schwach und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her, da er das letzte Mal frei umherlaufen konnte… aber nein, er war nicht frei. Die Menschen brachten ihn fort von hier, an einen anderen Ort. Aber wohin, dass wusste er nicht, konnte es nicht sagen. Sein Herz hoffte so sehr, sie würden ihn an die Sonne, an die frische Luft bringen, hinaus ins Freie, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er die Kerker nie wieder verlassen würde.

Die Männer, die ihn an den Armen hielten, schauten immer wieder verängstigt auf ihn hinab, warfen sich bange Blicke zu. Sie dachten, er könnte ihnen etwas antun, sie töten, aber war er viel zu schwach, als dass er sich hätte wehren können. In den letzten Tagen hatte er kaum etwas zu essen bekommen, kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder plagte ihn der eine Traum, immer wieder erschien ihm die junge Frau, die ihn befreite und ihm ein neues Leben schenkte. Und immer wenn er erwachte und sie nicht bei sich fand, schmerzte sein Herz und er hatte das Gefühl, die Einsamkeit würde ihn von Innen heraus vernichten.

Sie betraten einen kleinen Tunnel, der tiefer in das Gebirge zu führen schien. Nur ein paar Fackeln in alten, verrosteten Halterungen erhellten den Gang mit spärlichem Licht. Lange Schatten huschten über die glitschige Mauer, wie dunkle Gespenster und sie jagten ihm Angst ein, er fühlte sich beobachtet. Eilig zerrten ihn die Wachen immer weiter, achteten kaum auf ihn, wenn er ins Stolpern geriet. Seine Füße schmerzten, waren wund, der raue, steinige Boden schrammte über seine Fersen, riss kleine Kratzer. Von der Decke tropfte Wasser auf ihn hinab, ein eiskalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Er wollte weg von hier…

Der Gang endete jäh und sie standen vor einer schmalen Wendeltreppe. Unsanft stießen sie ihn voran, er stolperte und wäre beinahe auf die harten Stufen gefallen, doch konnte er sich noch an dem eisernen Stangen festhalten. Weit unter ihm erkannte er einen kleinen Lichtschimmer und er glaubte, leise Stimmen zu hören.

„Bleibt nicht stehen!", knurrte ihn einer der Männer an, aber als Sauron zu ihm hinüberblickte, erkannte er jähe Angst in den dunklen Augen aufflackern.

Vorsichtig stieg er die steile Treppe hinab, darauf bedacht, nicht auf den glatten Steinen auszurutschen.

Dann erreichten sie den Grund und er erkannte die Ursache für das grelle Licht. Ein kleiner, offener Bogen führte in einen weiteren Raum. Dieser war hell erleuchtet, eine kleine Feuerstelle brannte in einem Eck neben der Tür und auf den vielen Regalen flackerten weiße Kerzen vor sich hin. In der Mitte dieses Raumes stand Galadriel. Er war überrascht, sie wieder zu sehen. Vielleicht glaubte sie ihm? Vielleicht wollte sie ihm helfen? Doch da erkannte er den Kummer in ihren tiefen, blauen Augen. Irgendetwas schien sie zu betrüben, zu beunruhigen. Hinter ihr, aus dem Schatten eines weiteren Raumes, kam nun Aragorn zu ihm geschritten. Auf einmal kam Angst in ihm auf. Was hatte all dies zu bedeuten? Wieso waren sie hier? Würde er nun für seine Taten bezahlen? Würde er überleben? Seine Glieder wurden steif, Kälte machte sich in ihm breit, obgleich das rötliche Feuer in der Ecke den Raum wärmte. Er wollte nicht sterben! Er hatte das nicht verdient… nein… er hatte das verdient, nach all den grausamen Dingen, die er getan hatte! Schon oft war er dem Tod entkommen, aber würde ihm dies ein weiteres Mal gelingen? Seine Seele war schwach, er hatte beinahe zu all seine Kräfte verloren. Sie würden ihn töten, so wie er so viele Menschen und Elben getötet hatte… nun würde er seine gerechte Strafe bekommen.

Die Umgebung schien immer unwirklicher zu werde und er spürte, wie ihn auf einmal alle Kräfte verließen. Seine Beine gaben nach und er wäre gestürzt, hätten ihn die Männer nicht gehalten. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, lähmte ihn. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, fühlte sich ganz schwach, so erschöpft und müde. Kalter Schweiß rann über seine Stirn, seine Augen begannen zu tränen, da wusste er, dies würde sein Ende sein. Es gab keinen Weg mehr zurück. Er hatte verloren, sein Leben war hier und jetzt zu Ende…

Galadriel schaute ihn verwirrt an. Sauron war bei Aragorns Anblick auf einmal ganz blass geworden, seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Sie wusste nicht, was in ihm vorging und ob er sie alle täuschte, ob er ihnen nur etwas vorspielte, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Aber da erkannte sie wieder die Verzweiflung, die Einsamkeit und diese merkwürdige Angst in ihm aufkommen. Wie konnte es sein, dass er noch böse war? Er schien so anders, so gebrechlich, so hilflos, von allen verlassen. Hatte er jemals wahre Freunde gehabt? Hatte er sich je nach so etwas wie Liebe gesehnt? Sie konnte sich diese Fragen, all ihre Fragen nicht beantworten und doch schien sie zu wissen, dass auch er nur ein Wesen Ilúvatars war und sich Zuneigung von anderen wünschte. Er konnte nie so abgrundtief böse gewesen sein, wie Morgoth es war, denn einst war auch Sauron ein guter Maia gewesen. Und vielleicht hatte diese Seite all die dunklen Jahre überlebt, in der Hoffnung, eines Tages wieder leben zu können, wie all die Jahre zuvor das Böse in ihm gelebt hatte.

Sauron schien einer Ohnmacht nahe, seine Augen waren gläsern, starrten verloren auf einen fernen Punkt, er war ganz weiß im Gesicht. Zögernd kniete sie sich vor ihm nieder, verzweifelt schaute er in ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Ich weis nicht, wer Ihr seid!", sprach sie leise.

Aragorn trat zu ihr heran.

„Dafür weis es ich!"

Verachtend sah er auf Sauron hinab, dieser schrumpfte eingeschüchtert unter seinem kalten Blick zusammen.

„Dieses Mal werdet Ihr uns nicht täusche können! Dieses Mal werden wir nicht auf Euch hereinfallen!"

Tränen füllten seine Augen, glitzerten im Licht der warmen Flammen. Wie sollte er das alles nur ertragen? Er war so alleine und niemand kümmerte sich um ihn, sorgte sich um ihn. Alle hatten ihn nur benutzt, um an seiner Macht teilhaben zu können, und nun hatten sie ihn verlassen, ihn einsam zurückgelassen, wie etwas, an das man sich nicht gerne erinnern wollte. Er spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals und er drückte ihm die Luft ab, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Sein Herz schlug wild gegen seine Rippen, als wollte es aus seiner Brust herausspringen, hinaus in die Freiheit, endlich frei sein. Aber das würde er nie wieder können, denn er hatte Dinge getan, die kein Wesen ihm je wieder verzeihen würde…

Galadriel erhob sich wieder, schaute zweifelnd zu Aragorn.

„Ich weis nicht, ob das, was Ihr vorhabt, richtig ist!"

Aragorn sah sie irritiert an.

„Ihr wisst, wozu ER fähig ist!"

Hinter ihr schluchzte Sauron leise und erneut bekam sie Mitleid mit ihm.

„Er hat sich geändert, obgleich ich ihm nicht glauben kann! Aber ich will ihm glauben, denn ich kann das Gute in ihm spüren, es ist noch nicht zu spät!"

Der König ignorierte sie.

„Er wird dafür bezahlen, was er all den Menschen angetan hat! Er ist böse, wenn nicht sogar so bösartig, wie Morgoth es einst war! … Er wird bezahlen!"

Mit dem Wink einer Hand befahl er ihr, den Raum nun zu verlassen. Galadriel schaute ihn enttäuscht und entrüstet an. Dann beugte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Sauron hinab und ihre warmen Finger strichen sanft über seine kalte Wange.

„Ich kann es nicht verhindern, aber es wird die Zeit kommen, wo wir Euch wieder vertrauen können! Aber bis dahin kann ich nichts für Euch tun!"

Ihre Stimme wurde ganz leise und nur noch er konnte sie verstehen.

„Ich weis nicht wieso, aber ich werde Euch glauben! Nur müsst Ihr mir beweisen, dass Ihr all Eure Taten bereut, dass Ihr alles wieder gut machen wollt!"

Seine hilflosen Augen sahen sie dankbar an und sie erkannte, wie neue Hoffnung in ihm aufkam.

„Ich kann nichts mehr für Euch tun, aber müsst Ihr nun stark sein!"

Ihre Hände lösten sich wieder von seinem Gesicht, doch die Wärme, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte, blieb weiterhin in seinem Körper und schenkte ihm neuen Mut, neue Kraft, das ihm Drohende zu überstehen. Galadriel schaute nicht mehr zu ihm zurück und verließ geschwind den kleinen Raum. Dann war er alleine und Aragorn starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, das Schwert an seinem Gürtel schien ihn gefährlich anzuschimmern.


	5. Leid

Sauron lag keuchend zu Aragorns Füßen, sein Mund war zu einem stummen Schrei verzogen, sein Rücken schmerzte und Blut rann aus den tiefen Wunden, zugefügt von ledernen Riemen. Lange würde er nicht mehr standhalten, seine Kräfte schwanden. Aber er wollte nicht sterben. So vieles hatte er schon überlebt, den Untergang von Númenor, den Fall des Barad-dûrs, seiner mächtigen Festung, er musste durchhalten, wie er schon die letzten Tage durchgehalten hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Galadriels Worte.

„Ich kann nichts mehr für Euch tun, aber müsst Ihr nun stark sein!", hatte sie gesagt bevor sie gegangen war.

Sie hatte gewusst, was man ihm antun würde, aber sie glaubte an ihn, an das Gute in ihm, an seine Reue, seine Gefühle und sie wusste, dass er ihr nichts vormachen würde, keine Lügen, keine Täuschung. Erneut spürte er die Wärme, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte und er fühlte neue Kraft in sich aufkommen, fühlte sich stärker. Auch wenn sie das einzige Wesen in Mittelerde war, das ihm glaubte, es war ihm egal solange er wusste, dass noch nicht alle ihn für verloren halten. Sie schenkte ihm neue Hoffnung, bestärkte ihn in seinen Taten, seinem Denken, er war nicht mehr böse, er war wieder gut, wie er es in den frühen Jahren einst gewesen war. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er hatte sein Leben wieder zurück, konnte wieder das tun, was sein Herz, seine Seele begehrte, musste nicht diesem inneren Drang folgen, der ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, all diese schrecklichen Dinge zu vollbringen.

„Warum lacht Ihr?", fragte Aragorn gereizt.

Immer wieder hatte Sauron ihm gesagt, er wäre gut, würde alles bereuen, aber er konnte und wollte ihm nicht glauben. Dieser Mann war abgrundtief böse, wollte sie alle versklaven und vernichten, er belog sie doch nur, versuchte sie hinters Licht zu führen. Wie konnte Galadriel nur so naiv sein und seinen Worten Gehör schenken? Sie war weise genug um zu erkennen, dass Sauron sie alle mit seinen Lügen entzweien wollte. Aber soweit würde es dieses Mal nicht kommen, denn er war nun König Gondors und sein Wort war Gesetz und niemand würde auf Sauron hören, nicht nach dem, was er getan hatte! Jäher Zorn erfüllte ihn. Sauron war ein Lügner, dessen Reden es zu ignorieren galt! Schon immer hatte er Zwietracht unter den Menschen zu sähen versucht, wieso sollte es dieses Mal nicht anders sein? Er hatte kein Mitleid verdient, denn er hatte auch nie Mitleid mit anderen gehabt, war kalt und herzlos in seinem Handeln gewesen.

Erneut schlug die Peitsche auf seinen Rücken, Sauron schrie gequält auf. Immer wieder versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er das alles nicht verdient hatte, aber er wusste, dass er das sehr wohl hatte. Aber er war nicht mehr derselbe, wie er vor Wochen gewesen war, er hatte sich geändert und seine gute Seite war nun zum Vorschein gekommen. Aber niemand erkannte das, niemand glaubte an ihn. Tiefe Traurigkeit erfüllte sein Herz, wie eisige Hände umklammerten sie es und wieder spürte er diese Einsamkeit, die ihn zu vernichten drohte. Warum nur musste er so leiden? Wieso tat man ihm das an, wo er doch alles bereute?

„Ich bin unschuldig!", rief er laut, obgleich er wusste, dass er dies nicht war.

Damals, als er Herr von Mordor war und noch im Barad-dûr gelebt hatte, hatte er mit Freude die gefangenen Elben und Menschen verhört, sie grausamst gefoltert und sich an ihrem Leid erfreut, nicht ein Tag war vergangen, ohne dass er jemanden nicht das Leben zur Qual gemacht hatte. Und er hatte es genossen, sich an den Schmerzen anderer ergötzt, aber nun war diese Zeit vorüber und er war gefangen in Minas Tirith, in jener Stadt, die er mit seinen unbesiegbaren Truppen zerstören wollte um dann selbst besiegt zu werden.

Hinter ihm wurde Aragorn ungeduldig. Er wollte, dass Sauron endlich zugab, dass er sie nur belog und ihre Augen mit seinen Lügen trüben wollte, dass er ihr Mitleid nur ausnutzen wollte. Aber schien dieser sich zu weigern, auch wenn er nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Auf diesen Zeitpunkt wartete der König schon lange, denn er wusste, dass Sauron nicht sterben wollte und den Tod fürchtete und wenn es erst soweit war und dieser dem Tod in die Augen sehen würde, dann würde Sauron alles gestehen, würde ihm all das erzählen, was er von ihm wissen wollte, nur um nicht sterben zu müssen. Doch irgendwie tat Sauron ihm auch ein wenig leid. Er hatte alles verloren, was er all die Jahre über errichtet hatte, all seine Diener und Freunde. Aragorn hielt inne. Freunde? Hatte Sauron eigentlich jemals Freunde gehabt? Er wusste nicht, was er auf diese Frage hin sagen sollte, es schien ihm unmöglich, dass jemand in seinem gesamten Leben keinen einzigen Freund gehabt hatte, dass Sauron sich auch nicht ein einziges Mal nach einem Freund gesehnt hatte, nach Liebe und Zuneigung. Aber Sauron war böse, wie sollte er da überhaupt jegliche Gefühle für etwas empfinden. Abermals schlug er mit der Peitsche auf ihn ein und die Riemen gruben sich tief in seinen geschundenen Rücken. Da stiegen auf einmal Tränen in seine Augen, sei Gesicht war vor Schmerzen verzerrt. Aragorn erkannte die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick, die Hilflosigkeit und ihm kamen erste Zweifel. Vielleicht hatte Sauron dieses Mal, dieses eine Mal ausnahmsweise Recht und er sprach zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Wahrheit, aber wie sollte er wissen, ob er sie nicht doch wieder alle belog? Aragorn erinnerte sich an die Minuten, wie er zusammen mit anderen vor den Überresten von Saurons mächtiger Festung gestanden hatte, wie Sauron sich aus dem Schutt befreit hatte und um Hilfe gefleht hatte. Auch damals waren ihm die Tränen gekommen, er schien so verloren zwischen all den Trümmern. Langsam ließ er die Peitsche sinken. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Sauron, der Dunkle Herrscher Mordors sich geändert hatte, auch wenn er es noch so wollte, was er allerdings nicht tat. Denn tief in seinem Inneren hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sauron wieder den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit erliegen würde, auch wenn er in diesem Moment vielleicht die Wahrheit sprach.

„Wieso sollten wir Euch glauben, wo Ihr doch all das Leid und Verrat über uns und das Land gebracht habt?"

Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die an der Wand standen und schaute verwirrt auf Sauron hinab. Dieser lag schwer verwundet auf dem kalten Boden und atmete langsam, versuchte die Schmerzen zu verdrängen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber immer noch glitzerten Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

„Ihr müsst mir einfach glauben!", murmelte er leise, das Sprechen schien ihm schwer zu fallen.

„Warum sollte ich?"

Mühsam öffnete Sauron seine Augen wieder, sie waren blau, Angst erfüllte sie, Trauer, das Licht der Fackeln spiegelte sich darin.

„Weil ich alles bereue…", sagte er langsam, seine Stimme zitterte. „All das, was ich getan habe, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, ich hätte das alles nicht tun dürfen und erst jetzt erkenne ich meine Fehler. Doch nun es ist zu spät sie wieder gutzumachen…"

Aragorn merkte, wie die letzten Kräfte ihn verließen. Wenn Sauron wirklich nicht sterben wollte, so war nun die Zeit gekommen, um die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Wieso sollten wir Euch glauben, dass ihr all Eure Taten bereut? Ihr könntet uns all das hier vorspielen, uns alle belügen, warum sollten wir dann Gnade mit Euch walten lassen?"

Verzweifelt blickte Sauron auf.

„Warum sollte ich mir das alles antun, wenn ich nach Eurer Meinung stark genug wäre, um Euch zu vernichten? Erkennt Ihr denn die Wahrheit nicht? Selbst Galadriel erkennt es, wieso verschließt Ihr Euch dann?"

Aragorn versuchte seine Worte zu ignorieren. Er durfte nicht auf ihn hören, würde nur sonst dem Trug verfallen. Sauron schluchzte leise.

„Sehe ich in Euren Augen wie jemand aus, der am liebsten die Menschen vernichten möchte? Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der Euch alle nur täuscht? Ihr müsst mir glauben, ich flehe Euch an!"

Er musste husten und die Qualen schienen schlimmer zu werden. Langsam legte sich Dunkelheit um seine Augen und erneut spürte er den Schmerz, als würde jemand versuchen mit Gewalt seine Seele aus seinem Körper herauszureisen. Er unterdrückte den Schrei, der in seinem Hals steckte.

„Ich flehe Euch an, vergesst nur ein einziges Mal Euren menschlichen Stolz und vergebt einem armen, geschundenen Mann seine Fehler, die er zutiefst bereut!"

Das Licht in dem Raum schien zu erlöschen und er spürte den Nebel, der sich um seinen Geist legte, seine Gedanken lähmte, aber er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Bitte, Elessar, lasst mich nicht in den Schatten zurück!"

Er streckte seine Hand aus, obgleich er nichts mehr sehen konnte, hoffte so sehr auf Hilfe, auf Rettung, auf das Entgegenkommen des Königs. Bis zur letzten Minute hoffte er, kämpfte weiter gegen die Schmerzen und die Finsternis, doch wieder wurde er enttäuscht, fallengelassen und sein Geist stürzte hinab in die ewige Dunkelheit…


End file.
